No Pain No Gain
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: (Continuación del final de temporada) Kate debe asumir la responsabilidad de sus decisiones... Y sobre todo aprender a diferenciar sus aciertos de sus errores... (Desde el punto de vista de Kate. No será muy largo, pero iré actualizando lo mas rápido que vaya pudiendo.) Espero que les guste! Hace mucho que no escribía, me inspire leyendo fics, y me da gusto volver a hacerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**NO PAIN, NO GAIN**

By elisabeth

Rick acababa de soltarle la pregunta más importante e inesperada de su vida: _¿Katherine Houghton Beckett, te casarías conmigo?_

Kate no puede más que mirarlo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un gran nudo en su estómago. Nunca le habían gustado esas situaciones, donde tienes que tomar, en tan solo un instante, una decisión que marcará el resto de tu vida. Y parecía que últimamente esas decisiones se le presentaban demasiado a menudo.

Algo tiene que responder, Castle la mira ansioso, y continúa arrodillado ante ella.

_-Por favor, levántate Rick… tenemos que hablar._

_-¿Eso es un no, Kate?_

_-No, no es un no. Pero tampoco puedo decirte que si, Castle. No puedo hacer esto en este momento. He aceptado el trabajo en DC…_

_-…Y yo te he dicho que no importaba la decisión que tomaras, yo…_

_-…no sería justo para ti. _

Rick, comenzando a enfadarse, se pone de pie y se sienta nuevamente en el columpio.

_-Creo que ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para decidir por mí mismo lo que es justo para mí._

_-Castle, tienes una hija, una madre, que tienen una vida aquí en New York… No puedo pedirte que te mudes a DC, y viviendo en ciudades distintas no sé cómo funcionaría… Además no tendré demasiado tiempo…_

_-Esas son solo excusas, Kate. Si lo nuestro no te importa más, si ya no… solo dímelo. No pretendo ser ningún estorbo en tu vida._

_-Rick… claro que lo nuestro me importa, y no eres ningún estorbo… _

Ella lo toma de las manos. Él no puede mirarla a los ojos, porque está a punto de largarse a llorar y por lo poco que le queda de orgullo, no desea hacerlo frente a ella.

_-…simplemente no quiero que mi vida sea un estorbo para ti. Este nuevo trabajo es muy importante en mi carrera, y sé que no voy a poder ser la esposa que te mereces, Castle…_

_-Kate, he pasado por dos matrimonios que han sido un fracaso… y te puedo asegurar, que no se trata de lo que merezco, se trata de lo que deseo, y te deseo a ti. _

_-Justamente por eso, no puedo aceptar, Rick, no quiero ser la tercera esposa de la que te divorcias…_

_-…eso no pasará. Tú no eres como ellas, Beckett… ¡Dios! lo nuestro no tiene comparación con lo que tenía con ellas. Kate…_

Le extiende el anillo una vez más, pero esta vez sin arrodillarse.

_-…cásate conmigo._

Kate no puede creer que se lo haya vuelto a pedir.

_-Rick…_

Ella suavemente hace que Rick guarde el anillo para sí.

_-No voy a implorarte, Kate. No quieres darme opción, todo lo decides tu sola. Bien…_

Él se pone de pie.

_-…No puedo más que desearte toda la suerte del mundo en tu nueva vida y lamentar que no me dejes ser parte de ella._

Ella se pone de pie.

_-Castle, las cosas no tienen por qué terminar, podemos…_

_-…No. Ya has tomado una decisión. Ahora vive con ella. _

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Pase años amándote, Kate, años dudando si tú me corresponderías, y cuando pensé que por fin éramos felices, tú no puedes comprometerte conmigo… No sé cómo, ni cuando, pero debo hacerme la idea de que si quiero ser feliz tal vez debo buscar por otro lado… Me duele decirlo, tal vez suene cruel, pero olvídate de mí._

Y así, sin más nada que decir, Rick se da media vuelta y se marcha. Kate da rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, no puede creer el giro de 360° que acaba de dar su vida, cuando ella solo tenía contemplado la mitad.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate regresa a su apartamento luego de haberse llorado la vida en el camino desde la plaza. Sabe que tiene que comenzar a empacar, decidir qué hacer con el apartamento, con las cosas que no puede llevarse… pero la verdad es que no tiene demasiadas ganas de hacer nada, lo que más desearía es poder retroceder el tiempo, y que aquel agente federal nunca se hubiera cruzado en su camino poniendo en la cuerda floja todo lo que más quería. Pero sabe que nada de eso es posible, ella tomó una decisión y ahora debe hacerle frente.

Como no tiene las agallas aun para vender su apartamento, decide ponerlo en alquiler. Se sienta frente a su notebook y coloca el anuncio en una página de alquileres. Si no llega a arrendarlo antes de irse, le dejará las llaves a Lanie hasta que alguien aparezca.

Luego, coloca sobre su cama una maleta gigante y comienza a guardar todo lo que cree que le será de utilidad, lo demás lo llevará a casa de su padre hasta que consiga a donde va a establecerse en DC, ya que por el momento supone que ira a un hotel.

Una vez terminada la maleta, la cierra, y las lágrimas comienzan a recorrerle el rostro. Nunca pensó que sería tan difícil ir tras algo que siempre le había parecido un sueño.

Le dieron dos semanas para presentarse en DC, y Kate siente que desea hacer valer sus últimas dos semanas en New York. Decide llamar a Lanie a ver si se apunta a tomar unas cervezas o tan solo salir por ahí.

_-Oye, Lanie, soy yo, Kate._

_-Hoy en día no hace falta identificarse… ¿Cómo andas, cariño?_

_-Hoy no fue uno de mis mejores días, necesito salir, ¿tienes ganas?_

_-No puedo trasnochar demasiado, pero salgamos._

_-Genial. Paso por ti en una hora. ¿Sí? ¿Estás en tu casa o en la morgue?_

_-En casa, te espero._

Kate deja el teléfono, y corre a darse una ducha y cambiarse.

En un poco menos de una hora está esperando a Lanie en la puerta de su edificio.

Enseguida, Lanie sale y se sube al coche de Kate. El cual en dos semanas deberá devolver a la NYPD.

Durante el viaje, Kate se encuentra ensimismada en sus pensamientos y Lanie decido no quebrantarlos. Pero enseguida llegan a un pequeño pub irlandés, donde se sientan a beber cerveza.

_-¿Qué es lo que hizo que tu día sea tan malo, Kate? Se suponía que estés contenta con este gran paso en tu carrera._

_-Castle me propuso matrimonio…_

_-… ¡Dios mío! ¿Y lo decís así? Kate esto hay que feste…_

_-…Castle y yo no estamos más juntos. Me dijo que me olvide de él._

_-¿Pero quién lo entiende? ¿Se ha vuelto loco, es decir, más loco?_

_-Yo lo entiendo, Lanie. Es culpa mía. _

_-Lo rechazaste._

_-Le dije que no podía responderle en ese momento, pero no lo rechace, Lanie. Lo que pasa es que sé que sería muy difícil mantener una relación a distancia y no puedo pedirle que se mude a DC, tan solo yo esperaba que… no lo sé… _

_-Kate, no podías pedirle que te espere, porque no sabes de cuanto se trataría esa espera, pero creo que debiste dejarlo decidir a él._

_-Eso mismo me dijo él._

_-¿Estas segura que no actuaste por miedo a su proposición?_

_-¿Miedo? No yo no… un poco. Me sorprendió totalmente, Lanie. Se arrodillo y todo. Juro que tenía muchas ganas de decirle que sí, pero no pude hacerlo, sentía que no estaba bien._

Kate comienza a sollozar.

_-Oh, Kate… Siempre pensando en lo que está bien y en lo que está mal. Creo que esta vez te equivocaste y muy feo… Las cosas no son blancas o negras, cariño, la vida está llena de grises. Tienes que hacer algo._

_-Es demasiado tarde, Lanie…_

_-…Demasiado tarde puede llegar a serlo si te vas a DC sin hacer algo antes._

_-No sé cómo encararlo._

_-Encaras asesinos seriales, Kate. Castle no puede ser demasiado problema._

Esa noche transcurrió casi toda pensando como disculparse con Rick, nada parecía valido.

Al otro día, Kate se despierta con el sonar de su notebook. Ha recibido un nuevo e-mail. Alguien desea alquilar su apartamento. Kate no pensó que sucedería tan rápido. Es un hombre, Christian Rivers, y dice que puede hacerle un depósito bancario ya que no se encuentra en la ciudad en este momento y no volverá por al menos dos semanas, y que enviara a un amigo por la llave. A Kate le da desconfianza no poder conocer al hombre, por lo cual decide esperar a ver si aparece otro interesado antes de responderle.

Se levanta de la cama, se viste, desayuna algo rápido y sin pensarlo demasiado se planta ante la puerta de Castle con la excusa de que viene a recoger sus cosas que han quedado allí. Kate no es tan impulsiva, pero decide tomar algunos de los consejos de Lanie.

Esta envalentonada y preparada para recuperar a Rick, cueste lo que cueste.

Golpea la puerta y enseguida le abren, pero no es él, sino Martha.

_-Oh, Martha, yo…_

_-Richard no está._

_-No, yo no… yo… vine por mis cosas._

_-Oh, por supuesto. Pasa. _

_-Ya sabes a donde ir, Katherine… te alcanzo en un minuto._

Kate asiente y desaparece por el despacho de Rick, y luego entra en la habitación. Apenas ingresa comienza a sollozar. Abre el cajón donde tiene sus cosas las coloca en un bolso que trajo y luego se dirige al ropero donde tiene alguna que otra camisa, las descuelga y por error con ellas descuelga una de Rick. La toma entre sus manos, huele el aroma y al sentir que está impregnada de él, se sienta sobre la cama con la camisa en la mano a llorar.

En ese instante entra Martha. Quien pretendía hacerse la dura, pero al verla no puede evitar sentarse a su lado y acobijarla entre sus brazos.

_-Kate… cariño…_

_-Martha me equivoque, todo lo hice mal…_

_-… no tenías una decisión fácil de tomar. Se cuán importante es tu carrera para ti, Richard lo sabe también._

_-Ya no sé si es tan importante… No lo es si eso significa perderlo a Castle. _

_-Querida, no puedo ser muy objetiva comprenderás, Richard es mi hijo, pero no creo que todo este perdido. Él te ama._

_-Y yo lo amo a él._

_-Lo sé._

_-¿A dónde está, Martha?_

_-No lo sé. Anoche armo un bolso y tan solo me dijo que volvía en dos semanas._

_-Cuando yo me haya ido. ¿Estará en los Hamptons?_

_-No lo creo, Kate, la casa estaba siendo refaccionada._

_-Necesito encontrarlo antes de dejar New York._

_-Si se algo prometo decirte. Pero tu prométeme no lastimarlo, Kate. Anoche se fue tras haber estado encerrado llorando y bebiendo toda la tarde._

_-Mi intención nunca fue lastimarlo. Todo lo contrario._

_-A veces las intenciones no tienen demasiada fuerza…_

_-Lo siento, Martha. _

Kate se compone. Termina de guardar todo y Martha la acompaña hasta la salida.

_-Espero que todo se solucione, Kate, de verdad. _

_-Gracias, Martha._

Se dan un abrazo y Kate se va.

Regresa a su apartamento. Guarda las cosas que trajo. Y descubre que tiene un nuevo mensaje de Christian Rivers.

_Srta. Beckett,_

_No quiero sonarle reiterativo, pero me vendría muy bien su apartamento y podría incluso duplicar la suma de dinero._

_Por favor respóndame a la brevedad._

_CR._

A Kate le parece todo aún más extraño. ¿Duplicar el dinero? ¿Le vendría bien su apartamento? ¡Pero si ni siquiera lo conoce!

Kate duda pero decide responder.

_Sr. Rivers,_

_Agradezco mucho su interés, pero no puedo hacer este tipo de transacciones por mail. Si realmente está interesado venga a conocer el apartamento y luego arreglamos el resto._

_KB._

Kate se sirve una copa de vino, mientras se sienta a meditar cómo recuperar a Rick, dónde encontrarlo. Tiene que pensar en algo que él no pueda rechazar.

Pero mientras tanto recibe otro mail de Christian.

_Srta. Beckett,_

_No puedo ir a conocer el apartamento en este momento, pero confío en que es tal cual lo que usted dice que es. ¿Podemos acordar un precio, por favor? ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo alquilaría?_

_Disculpe la informalidad,_

_CR._

Kate no puede creer que con las cosas que tiene en mente en este momento, tenga que estar lidiando con esto, pero en cierto modo la distrae, ese intercambio de mails la aparta de sus problemas. Antes de responder decide googlear al tal Christian Rivers. Y no encuentra nada. Un hombre que no tiene problemas en doblar sumas de dinero no puede ser un don nadie, piensa Kate.

_Sr. Rivers,_

_¿Cómo puede confiar en algo que no conoce y sobre todo, en alguien que no conoce? Y más aún, ¿puedo yo confiar en usted? El precio no es el problema, sino su anonimato detrás de su nombre. ¿Es ese realmente su nombre?_

_Lo alquilaría por empezar por solo unos dos meses. No estoy segura aun de si mi viaje será definitivo. No debería estar dándole esta clase de información. Debo aclararle que trabajo con la policía, si está tramando algo no se atreva porque le va a salir más caro que el doble de lo que pido por el alquiler._

_Si me pasa un número telefónico al cual comunicarme, tal vez podamos comenzar a hablar sobre el alquiler._

_KB._

Kate no sabe por qué pero se encuentra ansiosa aguardando respuesta. La cual enseguida llega.

_Srta. Beckett,_

_¿Así que es de las mujeres que les gusta amenazar? ¡Me gusta eso! De todos modos, debo informarle que yo ya sabía que usted trabaja con la policía, a diferencia mía, usted no es ninguna persona anónima, detective._

_Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero soy un tanto curioso… ¿Qué haría que su viaje fuera definitivo? Y lamento no poder darle un número telefónico, pero no tengo teléfono en estos momentos._

_CR._

Kate piensa en hacer que los chicos rastreen el número de identificación de la computadora de donde provienen los mails, pero desiste porque no puede usar más los recursos de la NYPD y los chicos no están muy felices con su partida a pesar de comprender lo importante que es el nuevo puesto.

Decide responder…

_Sr. Rivers,_

_¿Qué si me gusta amenazar? Considere esto una amenaza: Nadie es tan anónimo como cree que es._

_No puede ser que en el siglo xxi no tenga un teléfono. Le dejo el mío, llámeme y arreglamos: 555-256-2723_

_¡Ah! Mi madre siempre me decía: La curiosidad mató al gato._

_De todos modos, le reitero, no puedo alquilarle por más de dos meses en principio. Tengo temas personales que resolver para poder confirmar por más tiempo._

_No suelo ser curiosa, pero… ¿Viviría aquí usted solo, Sr. Rivers? O Está casado, con novia, hijos…_

_KB._

Pasa una hora hasta el próximo mail, Kate pensaba que ya no le escribiría y estaba por irse a dormir.

_Srta. Beckett,_

_Perdóneme la demora en responder. _

_¿Nadie es tan anónimo? La invito a averiguar quién soy. Sé que no hay nada como un buen misterio, ¿verdad?_

_Y no puedo llamarla. Disculpe._

_¿Temas personales que resolver? ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarla? Dicen que soy muy buen consejero._

_CR._

_Pd. Viviría solo. Tengo una hija pero están lejos ahora. No estoy casado… parece que no tengo suerte en ese aspecto de mi vida. ¿Qué hay de usted?_

Kate siente que algo de todo eso no es normal que suceda. ¿Quién es este Christian Rivers? Por un instante piensa que se trata de… pero no, después desestima esa posibilidad. No tendría sentido. Aunque conociéndolo… pero no.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate se había quedado dormida antes de responderle a Christian. Y al despertarse se encuentra con un nuevo mail.

_Srta. Beckett,_

_¿Le he dicho algo que la ha molestado?_

_CR._

Antes de responderle, se levanta a prepararse una taza de café, luego se sienta en el living con su notebook a escribirle.

_Sr. Rivers,_

_Disculpe que no le he respondido, tan solo me quede dormida._

_No comprendo por qué no puede llamarme, pero imagino que tiene que ver con su anónima personalidad, la cual no dude que voy a desentramar. _

_Los temas personales son justamente eso, personales. No voy a confiárselos a un extraño. _

_Dígame, Sr. Rivers, ¿A qué se dedica?_

_KB._

Kate siente una tremenda ansiedad por develar a este misterioso hombre. Pero sabe que debería dejarse de pavadas y ponerse en campaña para recuperar a Rick antes de irse a DC.

Recibe un nuevo mensaje:

_Srta. Beckett,_

_¿Le molesta si la llamo Kate? Usted puede llamarme Christian._

_Ya no somos tan extraños, puede confiarme sus problemas, dicen que soy muy buen consejero._

_Soy comerciante, respondiendo a su pregunta. Pero no puedo contarle más que eso._

_CR._

Kate luego de este mail pasa de dudar a temer quién es este hombre. Después de haber resuelto tantos casos a lo largo de su carrera como detective, no puede dejar de sospechar en estos mails. Decide llamar a sus amigos por ayuda, aun sabiendo que no debería. Llama a Ryan, ya que sabe que es más posible que él la ayude, que Esposito.

_-Hey, Kevin. _

_-¿Beckett?_

_-Sí… ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien. ¿Tu?_

_-Bien… Quería pedirte un favor, pero dudaba si me ayudarías._

_-Kate… Más allá de que la noticia de tu partida nos haya causado un mal momento, somos tus amigos, siempre lo seremos._

_-Gracias, Ryan._

_-Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?_

_-He publicado un anuncio para alquilar mi departamento y he recibido solo una oferta. Pero este señor dice no poder presentarse personalmente, ni hablar por teléfono. Tan solo envía mails, parece gustarle escribir. Es un tanto entrometido, parece que bastante adinerado, le gustan los misterios y hacerse el misterioso… Necesito saber quién es, Kevin. No puedo alquilarle mi departamento a un extraño tan extraño, valga la redundancia._

_-Kate… si no fuera porque… esa descripción es prácticamente Castle. _

_-Lo sé. Ya lo he pensado. Pero dado como termino todo entre nosotros, dudo que este de humor para jueguitos. _

_-No sabía que habían terminado, Kate. Lo siento._

_-Yo también lo siento… discúlpame, no deseo hablar de eso ahora. ¿Me ayudarás a averiguar sobre este misterioso hombre? Dice llamarse Christian Rivers, es comerciante, tiene una hija. Puedo darte mi notebook si necesitas rastrar los mails. _

_-¿Christian Rivers? ¿CR? ¿Kate estas segura que no es Castle?_

_-Segura, Ryan. _

_-Bien. Intentare averiguar algo y si no te llamo para que me des tu notebook._

_-Gracias._

_-De nada. Nos vemos. Cuídate_

_-Igual tú._

Kate le responde a Christian.

_Sr. Rivers,_

_Por supuesto que no puede llamarme Kate. No somos amigos._

_Y no pienso…_

Kate pensando en las dudas de Ryan sobre si este hombre podría ser Castle, decide ponerlo un poco a prueba, borra lo escrito y comienza otra vez.

_Sr. Rivers,_

_Por supuesto que puede llamarme Kate. Creo que ya somos casi amigos. ¿Verdad?_

_Mis problemas personales son muchos, pero le contare algo que me ha sucedido recientemente y que es lo que tiene mi vida en jaque en este momento._

_El último año fue maravilloso. Por fin estuve en una relación con el hombre más increíble que he conocido, al cual ame mucho, amo mucho, del cual he estado enamorada por varios años. Pero recientemente se me ha presentado una gran oportunidad a nivel laboral, la cual no pude rechazar, y acabe por rechazarlo a él cuando me pidió matrimonio. Sé que lo lastime mucho, y no era mi intención, y ahora no sé dónde está y quiero hablar con él… quiero arreglar las cosas. No puedo dejarlo ir, aunque deba dejar ir mi oportunidad de trabajo. Necesito encontrarlo. Sino no podré vivir, nunca me lo perdonaré, no sé de qué soy capaz, Sr. Rivers. Nada tiene sentido sin él. Si tan solo pudiera aunque sea hablar con él. Sino juro que no quiero vivir así…_

_KB._

Kate sabe que lo que le escribió fue algo exagerado. Pero igual se le caen las lágrimas de solo leerlo.

Luego Kate cierra la notebook y se viste para ir a almorzar con su padre. Antes de salir recibe un llamado de Ryan.

_-Beckett._

_-Kate, no hay nada sobre este hombre en el sistema. Ni antecedentes, ni licencia de conducir, nada. ¿Quieres que pase a recoger tu computadora?_

_-No, no por ahora. Yo te la llevare mañana a tu casa en todo caso._

_-Bien. Suerte Beckett._

_-Gracias Ryan._

Kate pasa un lindo tiempo con su padre, almorzando en uno de sus lugares preferidos. No le cuenta nada sobre el misterioso Christian, pero si sobre Castle y su proposición.

_-Ay, Katie… creo que esta vez te equivocaste._

_-Todos me dijeron lo mismo, papá. Hasta yo misma._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_-Primero debo encontrarlo. Rick dejo la ciudad y no dijo a donde iba. _

_-¿Probaste llamarlo?_

_-Tiene el teléfono apagado. _

_-Es entendible…_

_-…Lo sé. _

_-Lo siento mucho, Katie. _

_-Yo más, papi. Pero lo solucionare. La Kate que tomo las decisiones hasta ahora es una Kate que se comporta como una autómata, gobernada por el trabajo, que logra siempre mantener sus emociones bajo llave… pero luego de ver como lastime a Castle cuando no acepte su propuesta, esa Kate se fue. No quiero será esa persona, papá. _

_-Tu madre era igual, Katie. No fue fácil conquistarla, no fue fácil formar una familia con ella. Pero lo logramos. Y separando las circunstancias de la vida que han acontecido, hemos sido muy felices juntos. Y ninguno de los dos debió renunciar a nada, sino que debimos aprender a consensuar. _

_-Espero poder hacerlo… deseo que así sea. Me puedo mostrar muy fuerte, muy autosuficiente… pero la verdad es que yo también quiero casarme, tener hijos, vivir la vida de cuentos de princesas… _

_-Yo sé que si, Katie._

Kate regresa a su casa por la tarde y se encuentra con varios mensajes de Christian.

_Kate,_

_La percibo muy triste. No cometa ninguna locura. Por favor. Las separaciones nunca son producto del error de uno solo. Su carrera es muy importante para usted, no desperdicie la oportunidad. Él la entenderá, por más dolido que este._

_CR._

_Kate,_

_Me ha dejado preocupado. ¿Está bien?_

_CR._

_Kate,_

_No deseo molestarla, pero por favor tan solo dígame que está bien._

_CR._

_Kate,_

_¿Por qué no me responde? Por favor, dígame que está bien._

_No haga nada tonto por favor. _

_CR._

Kate se siente mal por estar preocupando a una persona que tal vez ni conoce, pero debe saber si se trata de Castle, y al parecer ha logrado implantar la preocupación en él, solo debe aguardar un poco más.

Un nuevo mail le llega.

_Kate, _

_Por favor, respóndame. _

_CR._

Kate no le responde a ningún mensaje, y sigue recibiendo mensajes que le piden por favor y le imploran que no cometa una tontería.

Al llegar la noche, su teléfono suena, la llamada le aparece como no identificada. ¿Será Castle? ¿Será Christian?

Kate aprieta el botón para contestar pero nadie le habla y ella tampoco habla.

Le cortan y un nuevo mail le llega.

_Kate, _

_¿Estás bien? _

_CR._

Kate se hartó de este juego. Apaga su computadora. Apaga su teléfono. Si Rick es Christian tarde o temprano deberá acudir a ella si esta tan preocupado. Si no lo es, entonces no tiene importancia.

Se dirige al baño, prepara la tina, necesita relajarse.

Luego de un largo baño, se coloca la bata, se cepilla el cabello, y se prepara para ir a dormir, cuando alguien llama a su puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate abre la puerta prácticamente desesperada y al hacerlo se encuentra con la persona que esperaba. Castle se abalanza sobre ella de un abrazo, intentando relajar su ritmo cardiaco acelerado por haber prácticamente llegado corriendo.

_-Oh, dios, Kate…_

_-¿Castle, que haces aquí? ¿Qué sucede?_

Kate sabe que Rick tiene que ser Christian, pero quiere que él se lo confiese.

_-¿Estas bien?_

_-Físicamente hablando, si… ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?_

_-Porque… es que… tuve un mal presentimiento. _

_-¿Un mal presentimiento?_

_-Sí. Estaba… volviendo a la ciudad y sentí que algo malo te pasaba… entonces, vine._

_-Podrías haberme llamado. Digo, para no molestarte en venir hasta aquí._

_-Sí, claro, lo que sucede es que…_

_-… ¿Qué sucede, Rick? Nunca te quedas sin palabras._

Rick aún no se recompone del susto que tenía.

_-Ven, toma asiento. Te traeré algo de beber._

Rick asiente y se acomoda en el sofá, escondiendo el rostro entre ambas manos.

Kate le trae un vaso de jugo de naranjas.

_-Toma, cálmate, Rick._

Él bebe el juego y poco a poco se calma. Ella toma asiento a su lado.

_-Rick… Ahora dime la verdad…_

_-¿De que estas hablando?_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Ya te dije, un mal presentimiento._

_-Vamos, Castle… no eres creíble._

Rick la mira a los ojos sin saber que decir ante eso.

_-¿Cuándo te distes cuenta?_

_-¿De qué?_

_-Vamos, Kate, ya sabes… Christian Rivers._

Ella se sonríe.

_-¡Lo sabía!_

_-Pensé que había cuidado cada detalle. Soy escritor, creo personajes como medio de vida…_

_-…No lo has hecho tan bien esta vez. En esencia eras tú. ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Rick?_

_-Porque te dije que te olvides de mí, y no quería retractarme, pero la verdad es que yo no puedo olvidarme de ti, Kate. Y cuando vi tu anuncio de alquiler, me pareció un buen plan._

Ella solloza.

_-¿Hasta cuándo pensabas seguir con los mails?_

_-Hasta cuando tú me dejaras de responder. Pensé que sería un modo de acercarme a ti. De saber de ti… pero me asusté mucho cuando no me contestaste mas…_

_-No sé si tomarlo como un acto romántico o estúpido, Castle._

_-Yo opto por romántico._

Él la toma de la mano. Ella se sonríe.

_-¿Realmente ibas a alquilar mi apartamento?_

_-Claro que sí. Así podría venir aquí cuando te extrañase._

_-Y… ¿Qué significa esto para nosotros, Rick?_

_-No lo sé._

_-¿Aun… aun tienes la sortija?_

Rick se sonríe

_-No pude deshacerme de ella… ¿por qué preguntas?_

De su bolsillo extrae la sortija.

Kate la toma y se la coloca.

_-No será fácil… ambos tendremos que adaptarnos… que aprender a transitar una nueva vida… pero si aún estas dispuesto… quiero ser tu esposa, Rick._

_-¿De verdad, Kate?_

Ella asiente sin poder contener las lágrimas y la sonrisa.

El la abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

_-Lo fácil es aburrido. Lo nuestro va a ser increíble, Kate. Te lo prometo._

Se besan apasionadamente, y luego se quedan abrazados, imaginando esta nueva etapa que se viene en sus vidas…

¿Fin?


	5. Chapter 5

Tal como ellos lo anticiparon, no fue fácil…

Kate se mudó a DC sola, a un nuevo apartamento que le propicio el FBI. Bastante lindo pero aun así extrañaba el suyo en New York.

Comenzó casi de inmediato a trabajar. Casos tal vez más importantes y grandes que los que solía trabajar en la NYPD, le deparaban varios viajes, le habían dado un coche mucho más bonito, pero hay algo que le faltaba y era inigualable: su equipo.

Sus jefes eran bastante fríos y tenían sus jerarquías prácticamente tatuadas en la frente. Hacían que Gates pareciera su mejor amiga. Sus compañeros y subordinados, en nada se parecían a Esposito, Ryan, Lanie, Castle y demás. Eran todos presumidos, se creían salidos de una película de Hollywood, con sus lentes oscuros y trajes de marcas caras. Así y todo, Kate intento encajar. Se compró mejor ropa, intentaba seguirles la corriente en casi todo. No era propio de ella despersonalizarse tanto pero consideraba que si quería ir bien en el trabajo, debía hacer un esfuerzo. Con el único que se llevaba un poco mejor que con el resto, era con Adrián, el coordinador técnico de sistemas, quien se encargaba de todo lo referente a la investigación vía computadoras. Solían almorzar juntos y de vez en cuando compartían las cenas.

Por su parte, Rick había decidido darle a Kate el espacio necesario para asentarse en su nuevo trabajo y nueva ciudad. Se hablan a diario por teléfono y se escribían mails y mensajes. Se contaban sus días y se profesaban lo mucho que se extrañaban y querían.

Pasado un mes, Rick partió a DC a visitarla por un fin de semana. Fue un fin de semana fantástico. Se extrañaban tanto que prácticamente pasaron la mitad del tiempo encerrados en el departamento de ella recuperando el tiempo sin verse.

Los cuatro primeros meses fueron así. Rick viajaba los fines de semana, y en la semana se mantenían comunicados. Hasta que a Kate le toco un caso que le llevaría incluso sus fin de semanas, y no se vieron por un mes.

Los dos se estaban dando cuenta que ya no estaba funcionando. Que no podían estar prometidos uno al otro de ese modo. Pero ninguno decía nada. Rick por miedo a perderla, que ella decida elegir el trabajo por sobre él. Kate por miedo a equivocarse.

Un viernes por la noche, luego de cerrar el tan laborioso caso que le llevo casi un mes de trabajo intensivo, Kate regreso a su apartamento, se colocó el pijama, y se recostó en la cama dispuesta a llamar a Rick.

Pero cuando abrió la cajonera junto a su cama para tomar su teléfono, ya que para el trabajo usaba otro móvil, vio junto a él su sortija de compromiso. La tomo y se la coloco.

Se quedó observándola y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

¿Cómo podía sentirse comprometida a Rick, para casarse en algún momento, viviendo tan lejos, tan separados? Incluso se había perdido su cumpleaños, la fiesta de 18 de Alexis, entre muchas otras cosas.

Kate sentía que había que tomar una decisión. Y por sobre todo sabía que esa decisión estaba absolutamente en sus manos.

Pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien… miro su reloj… era bastante tarde, pero no podría dormirse si no hacía algo con todo eso que le daba vueltas por la mente. Por lo cual tomo su teléfono personal y envió un WhatsApp a Adrián.

_Kate: ¿estas despierto?_

_Adrián: ¡Kate! Hola. Si, recién llego de cenar con unos amigos. ¿Qué necesitas?_

Kate se rio casi llorando de ni haberse acordado de cenar y de no tener ni amigos para hacerlo.

_Kate: Disculpa la molestia, necesitaba hablar con alguien. ¿Tienes ganas de ir a tomar un café?_

_Adrián: Por supuesto, Kate. Somos amigos. ¿A dónde te encuentro?_

_Kate: =) Te veo en el Starbucks de la plaza en media hora. ¿Sí?_

_Adrián: Allí estaré._

Kate salto de la cama y se vistió con algo casual, unos jeans y un buzo. Necesitaba vestirse así después de vivir vestida de trajes y camisas. Agradecía haber conocido a Adrián, era su único amigo en DC. Siempre le había parecido extraño que él nunca se le había insinuado, ya que era soltero, bastante lindo, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, hasta que se lo cruzo en el supermercado haciendo las compras con su pareja y comprendió por qué. Era gay. En cierto modo fue un alivio, pero por dentro no dejaba de sentir que teniendo a Rick lejos le hubiera gustado que alguien la coquetee aunque no suceda nada.

Luego, salió de su apartamento y camino una cuadra hasta Starbucks. Adrián ya estaba allí aguardando por ella.

Hizo cada cual su pedido. Ella un latte con avellanas y el un frapucchino caramel.

Luego tomaron asiento junto a una ventana.

_-Bien, soy todo oído, Kate._

Ella sonrió.

_-Gracias por estar aquí. Realmente lo necesitaba. _

_-¿Qué anda pasando? Esa carita me dice: mal de amores._

_-No sé si ese es mi problema… el tema es… es muy difícil mantener mi compromiso con Rick así a la distancia. Extraño a mis amigos. A mi papá. Me estoy perdiendo cumpleaños, y estoy segura que me perderé el nacimiento de Demian, el hijo de mi amigo Kevin. _

_-Entonces regresa a New York._

_-Pero me interesa el trabajo aquí en DC. Es importante. _

_-Kate… el trabajo es sustancial, pero tener una vida lo es más aún. Si mi Tobby no viviera aquí en DC, y lo viera todos los días como lo hago, aunque sea un instante, yo no estaría aquí. El trabajo en el FBI es muy demandante. _

_-Lo sé. Y eso que pensaba que mi trabajo en la NYPD era demandante._

_-Entonces tienes que poner en una balanza lo que tienes y lo que quieres, a ver qué pesa más…_

_-…no hace falta hacer eso. Yo ya sé que pesa más._

_-Entonces no hay mucho que pensar creo… Kate, el FBI suena más importante de lo que realmente es, un 99% de la gente que trabaja allí no tiene vida, el 1% restante se compone de mí y algún otro._

Ella se sonríe.

_-Me estas convenciendo…_

_-No hay nada de qué convencerte creo. La decisión ya está tomada por tu corazón, Kate, falta que este se lo comunique a tu cabeza._

_-Mi cabeza es muy obstinada, lamentablemente. _

_-Tu corazón podrá con ella._

_-Gracias, Adrián. Realmente me ayudas mucho._

_-Nada que agradecer, Kate. Solo lo hago para tener conocidos en New York cuando decida ir de paseo con Tobby. _

_-Ni lo dudes, me llamas y cenamos los cuatro._

_-Te tomo la palabra._

Tras dos horas de charla, Kate vuelve al departamento más aliviada. Se coloca el pijama nuevamente y le envía un mensaje a Rick.

_Rick, Te extraño. ¿Crees que podrás venir? Besos, Kate._

Kate no esperaba recibir respuesta debido a la hora. Pero enseguida le suena el teléfono.

_Amor, si pudiera tele-transportarme ya estaría allí a tu lado. También te extraño. Claro que iré. Nos vemos. Besos, Rick._

Kate se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al otro día, aun sabiendo que era difícil que un sábado pudiera localizar a sus jefes, se vistió y se dirigió al edificio del FBI.

Por suerte, uno de ellos estaba entrando al edificio cuando llego.

_-Señor… ¿Podría hablar con usted?_

_-¿No puede esperar hasta el lunes, Agente Beckett? He venido solo por me olvide algo importante en mi despacho._

_-Lo siento, pero es importante._

_-Bien, acompáñeme._

Kate lo siguió hasta su despacho en el primer piso. El Sr. Evans era uno de sus jefes más importantes dentro del FBI, pero a su vez era el más accesible para conversar.

_-Tome asiento._

_-Gracias, Señor._

_-¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar?_

_-Vera… el tema es… yo…_

_-Desea renunciar._

_- Lo que sucede es… ¿Cómo lo supo?_

_-Son años, mi querida. Todo agente que alguna vez se ha presentado tan dubitativo es porque desean dejar su puesto y no saben cómo comunicármelo._

_-Es que sé que estoy dejando una gran oportunidad pero me está costando muchas cosas en la vida…_

_-…Lo entiendo. No crea que no. No es la primera, ni será la última. Si no fuera ya un hombre mayor, con nietos y todo, también estaría en su lugar. El FBI es un lugar difícil, demandante._

_-Entonces…_

_-Considérese fuera. Pero no se hará realmente efectivo hasta el lunes. Puede dejar su placa y arma en la oficina correspondiente. _

_-Gracias, señor._

_-Ya no soy tu jefe, Kate. Deja el señor para otro. Me hace sentir más viejo. Y felicitaciones por cierto, por su sortija lo digo._

_-Ah, sí, gracias._

_-Adiós, Kate. Suerte._

_-A usted._

Kate se retira del despacho de Evans, deja su arma y placa en la oficina correspondiente en el segundo piso, luego se dirige al tercer piso a dejar las llaves del coche y arreglar para dejar el departamento.

Finalmente después se retira del edificio, dándole una última mirada, sintiendo que tal vez deja una gran oportunidad, pero se va en pos de otra aún mejor.

Al llegar a su edificio, Rick está esperándola en la entrada.

_-Estas aquí…_

Kate se abalanza hacia él rodeándolo por el cuello y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

_-¡Wow! Sí que me extrañabas…_

_-No tienes idea cuanto, Rick._

_-Yo a ti, hermosa._

Se besan y luego suben hacia el departamento de ella.

Rick deja su pequeña maleta.

_-¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer?_

_-No he almorzado…_

_-Tampoco yo. ¿Salimos a comer o preparo algo?_

_-Salgamos._

Rick y Kate salen del apartamento, luego de que ella se cambiara de ropa, y si dirigen a un restaurante de comida italiana. Ambos piden pasta. Kate está bastante callada, pero se la nota feliz. Y Rick lo nota enseguida, además de notar que lleva puesta la sortija, cosa que no había hecho en las otras oportunidades que él había ido a verla.

_-¿Qué sucede, Kate?_

_-Nada…_

_-…Es que te veo distinta… algo ha cambiado…_

_-Las cosas cambian todo el tiempo, Rick. Simplemente estoy feliz. Te extrañaba._

_-Llevas puesta la sortija… antes no…_

_-Lo sé. Me gusta llevarla puesta._

_-Kate, ¿hay algo que debas decirme?_

_-Sí, pero no lo hare ahora…_

_-Sabes que no se esperar, dímelo…_

_-No, Rick, se paciente._

_-¿Es algo malo?_

_-Creo que no, todo lo contrario._

_-¿De qué trata? Una pista…_

_-Nada de pistas. ¿Compartimos un postre?_

Luego de comer, pasean un poco de la ciudad, tomados de la mano, tan solo disfrutando de estar juntos.

Más tarde, hacen algunas compras para la cena, y se dirigen al departamento.

Conversan largo rato, mientras Rick le enseña las fotos del cumpleaños de Alexis, y el adelanto de su nuevo libro.

Luego, Rick prepara la cena con ayuda de Kate.

Comen hablando de la vida, pensando en el futuro, el cual Rick considera lejano pero Kate lo siente cercano.

Tras lavar los platos, y darse un baño juntos, hacen el amor muy intensamente, y se acuestan abrazados.

_-Dios te extrañaba, Kate._

_-Yo a ti._

_-Kate… en dos semanas hay un evento importante de mi editorial, por sus cincuenta años… es New York… ¿crees que podrás acompañarme? Si no puedes…_

_-Sí._

_-¿Si? ¿Segura? No quiero ponerte en un…_

_-Segura, Rick. Allí estaré contigo._

Rick la besa suavemente en el cuello.

_-Sé que algo está pasando, Kate. Y no aguanto no saber qué._

Ella se sonríe y lo besa en el pecho.

_-Paciencia._

Al otro día, Kate se levanta antes que Rick y prepara el desayuno y se lo lleva a la cama. Él no sale de su asombro. Cada vez está más ansioso por saber qué es lo que sucede.

-_Todo está muy rico, Kate. Gracias._

_-Me alegro que te guste._

-_Rick… espero que no te moleste, te he cambiado el vuelo._

_-¿Quieres que ya me vaya?_

_-No, Castle… Lo he atrasado para mañana al mediodía._

_-¿No tienes que ir a trabajar mañana a la mañana? ¿Qué hare solo si…_

_-Solo tengo que ir a hacer un trámite, pero podremos estar juntos._

_-Me encanta la idea. Y hoy, ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_-Creo que quiero pasar un tiempo más en la cama… ¿Qué dices?_

_-Me encanta la idea._

Ambos ríen y pasan varias horas amándose…

Pasadas las dos de la tarde, dejan la cama, se duchan y salen a comer algo.

Luego, van a ver vestidos para Kate para la fiesta de la editorial. Se prueba varios desfilando para Rick. Ella está más contenta que nunca, y Rick más intrigado que lo ha estado alguna vez. No deja de sacar conclusiones… ¿la habrán tomado de la CIA y me querrá dejar? ¿Se golpeó la cabeza y por eso este cambio? ¿Estará embarazada?

Kate se compra un vestido azul y deja que Rick le regale otro color bordo que le ha encantado también. Rick se compra algunas cosas también. Regresan al departamento, Kate prepara la cena, y luego de comer se acomodan en el living a ver una película.

Al finalizar la película, se van a acostar, y mientras Kate se pone el pijama suelta una pregunta que intriga más aun a Rick:

-_Rick… ¿Cuándo crees que nos casaremos?... Te has quedado petrificado._

_-Sí, no… si…_

_-¿Si? ¿No? ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Es que algo está pasando… y mi cabeza no para de sacar teorías…_

_-Estoy segura que ninguna de esas teorías es la correcta, Castle. _

_-Entonces dime qué pasa…_

_-…todavía no. Mañana te lo diré. Si no quieres hablar del casamiento, yo…_

_-Claro que quiero. Pero pensaba que era algo muy futurístico. _

_-El futuro es mañana, Rick. Dios, dentro de unos minutos será futuro. _

_-Es cierto… entonces, ¿Cuándo piensas tú?_

_-¿Qué te parece antes de navidad?_

_-¿De este año?_

_-Claro, Castle… ¿te has arrepentido?_

_-Nunca me arrepentiría, Kate. Antes de Navidad me parece perfecto._

_-Es que… no tengo buenos recuerdos de esa fecha… tu sabes porque… y creo que llego el momento de sembrar nuevos recuerdos._

_-Me parece ideal._

_-Sé que no puedes casarte por iglesia, Rick…_

_-…Nunca me case por iglesia, Kate._

_-¿No?_

_-No. _

A Kate se le ilumina el rostro de felicidad.

_-Entonces, podremos…_

_-Creo que sí._

_-Quiero que la boda sea a gusto de los dos, Castle… no será simple, ya que a ti te gustan las grandes fiestas y a mí las pequeñas, a ti te gusta a todo lujo, a mi sencillo… _

_-…A mí me gusta lo que a ti te guste, Kate. Malgaste dinero en mis otras dos bodas sin sentido, no fui feliz… esta boda será mi última boda, no me importa si nos casamos en un palacio o bajo un puente… tu elijes…_

_-Te amo, Rick._

_-Yo a ti, Kate._

Se van quedando dormidos mientras planean su boda.

A la mañana siguiente, Rick se despierta pero Kate no está. Encuentra el desayuno listo y una nota:

_Rick, Salgo temprano a hacer un trámite y tal vez me voy a demorar más de lo pensado. Te veré en el aeropuerto a las doce. Te amo, Kate._

Rick mira la hora, son las diez. Desayuna rápido, se da una ducha, se viste, junta sus cosas y sale hacia el aeropuerto. Lamenta no haber pasado la mañana con Kate antes de irse.

Por su parte, Kate, apenas lo ve irse, entra a su departamento, junta rápidamente y de manera desordenada todas sus cosas. Las que quedan Adrián se las enviará.

Le da un vistazo último a ese departamento. Y se va.

Llega al aeropuerto, hace todos los trámites y despacha su valija.

Luego, va al encuentro con Rick quien la recibe entre sus brazos.

_-Kate… pensé que me iría sin despedirme… ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Solo tramites._

_-¿Todo está bien?_

_-Perfecto._

Anuncian el vuelo por altoparlante.

_-Ese es mi vuelo._

_-¡Que coincidencia! El mío también._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Vuelvo a New York contigo, Rick. _

_-¿Por unos días?_

_-Para toda la vida. Salvo que nos mudemos._

_-¿Y el…_

_-Mi vida no está aquí. Ahora lo sé._

Rick solloza.

_-¿Estas llorando, Castle?_

_-Sí. _

Ella se sonríe, lo besa y lo toma de la mano.

_-Vamos, sino perderemos el vuelo. ¡Dios, ya quiero estar en New York!_

Desaparecen puertas adentro, tiempo después su avión despega…


	6. Chapter 6

Hora y media después del avión aterrizado en New York, Kate y Rick llegan al departamento de él.

Dejan su equipaje y se encuentran con Martha que viene sonriente descendiendo las escaleras, cartera en mano y con el tapado puesto.

_-¡Dios mío! ¡Kate! ¡Qué alegría verte, querida! _

Abraza a Kate.

_-¿Has venido de visita?_

_-No, Martha, de echo he vuelto para quedarme… en New York digo, no aquí._

_-Eso es fantástico… entonces, ¿la boda sigue en pie?_

_-Sí, madre, y más en pie que nunca._

Él se sonríe y Kate le devuelve la sonrisa.

_-Oh, los felicito, queridos… denme un abrazo._

Martha los apretuja en un abrazo a los dos juntos.

_-Alexis estará aquí mañana. Se pondrá muy feliz de verlos… bien yo iba de salida, pero me gustaría verlos esta noche para cenar, ¿Qué les parece? Invita a tu padre, Kate._

_-Oh, gracias, Martha, lo hare._

Martha se va dejándolos solos.

_-Tal vez debería ir a mi apartamento… hace mucho que no he estado allí…_

_-Sabes que no tienes que ir… puedes vivir aquí._

_-Lo sé, Rick. Pero prefiero que todo sea como antes… a veces aquí, a veces allí. Hasta que nos casemos._

_-Bien, si eso quieres, me parece bien. ¿Iras a la comisaria?_

_-Debería ir a hablar con Gates… a ver si puedo regresar, pero la verdad es… _

_-¿Qué sucede, Kate?_

_-Tengo miedo que no me devuelva mi trabajo._

_-Eso no pasará. Vamos, te acompaño a la comisaria ahora. Pasemos casualmente a ver a los chicos y veamos que sucede. ¿Qué dices?_

_-No lo sé… _

_-Vamos…_

Él la toma de una mano y terminan yéndose.

Entran en el piso de homicidios de la comisaria 12, y enseguida se cruzan con Ryan que los recibe con un abrazo.

_-Me alegra mucho verlos por aquí, chicos. Se te extrañaba Beckett… y a ti también, Castle._

_-Yo extrañaba verlos, ¿Dónde está Espo?_

_-Salió a traer a un sospechoso… ya debe estar por venir._

_-¿Qué tal todo por aquí, Kevin? _

_-Bien… Ha habido algunos cambios… No tan buenos._

_-¿Qué cambios?_

_-Hola, Kate… creo que soy el cambio "no tan bueno" al que se refiere el detective Ryan._

Kate se gira a ver a quien le habla aunque ya sabe de quién se trata.

Allí desde el umbral de una puerta le habla el detective Tom Demming, con su increíble sonrisa siempre presente.

_-¿Tom? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Trabajo aquí. Cuando te fuiste me ofrecieron tu puesto, y acepte, así que pedí el pase desde Robos, y aquí me ves._

_-¿Tu eres el nuevo detective de homicidios al mando?_

_-Ese soy yo. ¿Tú que haces aquí, Kate?_

_-Yo… vine de visita nada más._

Castle la mira sin entender por qué de repente se echó para atrás en hablar con Gates. Kate intenta no mirarlo.

_-¿De visita en la comisaria o en New York?_

_-En la comisaria… _

_-¿Renunciaste al FBI, Kate?_

_-Así es._

_-Creo que has cometido el peor de los errores…_

_-…Creo que no te incumbe, Demming._

_-Oh, Castle. Casi ni me di cuenta que estabas allí parado. Siempre a la sombra de Kate._

_-¡Tom, por favor!_

_-Bien, aquí estamos trabajando, así que si ya realizaron su visita…_

_-Sí, ya nos vamos._

_-No. Kate viene a hablar con Gates. _

Kate lo fulmina a Rick con la mirada. Pero luego se suaviza porque sabe que es en su mejor interés.

_-Gates está en su despacho. _

_-Bien…_

Kate y Rick se dirigen al despacho de Gates pasando a Demming, y dejando a un incómodo Ryan que no sabe donde meterse.

Kate golpea la puerta de Gates. Y enseguida oye el permiso para pasar.

Entra cerrando la puerta. A Gates se le ilumina el rostro al verlos.

_-¿Beckett, Castle? No creí volver a verlos por aquí. ¡Que sorpresa! Por favor pasen, tomen asiento._

Ellos se sientan.

_-Buenas tardes, Capitán._

_-Nada de capitán, no trabajas aquí, Kate. Dime Victoria._

El "no trabajas aquí, Kate" le hace helar la sangre. Tiene miedo de pedir su empleo y que no se lo den.

_-Victoria… yo…_

_-Ya sé que has renunciado al FBI, me ha llamado un conocido que tengo allí. No soy quien para opinar sobre eso. Si tomaste esa decisión seguro que es lo mejor._

Gates concluye eso mirándolo a Rick.

_-Sí, lo es. Vamos a casarnos._

_-Oh, los felicito. Es una hermosa noticia. De verdad._

Kate y Rick sonríen distendiendo un poco la situación.

_-Gracias._

_-Gracias, Victoria._

_-Kate… seamos sinceras… ¿has venido aquí a pedirme tu empleo de regreso?_

_-No sé si eso es posible, ya que… Demming está aquí ahora._

_-Para serte franca, nunca has renunciado aquí._

_-¿Qué?_

_-El señor Castle no es el único con contactos, Kate. Intuí que esto podía pasar, por lo cual, he movido algunos hilos y he dejado su puesto en suspenso por licencia… el tema es que se demoró en volver más de lo que pensé y debí asignar a alguien nuevo, pero puedes volver, Kate, con algunas condiciones…_

_-Oh, gracias, señor, esto es… increíble._

_-Aun no te he dicho las condiciones._

_-¿Cuáles son esas condiciones? ¿Yo no puedo volver, verdad?_

_-No se trata de eso, Castle. Sabes que con tu amistad con el alcalde, tu puedes siempre volver aquí, nos guste o no._

_-Entonces, ¿Qué es, Victoria?_

_-Veras, Kate… el detective Demming está a cargo ahora de tu equipo, y eso a menos que renuncie o sea trasladado por propia voluntad es inmodificable, a menos que me dé motivos de despido. En este momento no tengo otro equipo al que asignarte… por lo cual, puedes volver a trabajar con tu equipo pero Demming estará a cargo. ¿Qué dices?_

Kate mira a Rick. Sabe que si acepta, las cosas serán distintas a siempre, y no serán sencillas, pero ella eligió este giro en su vida ahora debe enfrentarlo.

_-Bien… No es lo que esperaba, pero ¿Qué podía esperar?, yo me fui… Si Castle puede volver también, entonces vuelvo. No es que sea una imposición…_

_-…Lo entiendo. Me alegro de tenerlos de vuelta. Y entre nosotros… Demming es muy carismático y galán pero a mí no me compra, así que cualquier problema me lo comunican. _

_-Sí, señor._

_-Aquí tiene su arma y placa. Bienvenida, detective Beckett. _

Ella se sonríe. Toma su placa y arma y le estrecha la mano a Gates. Castle la sigue.

_-Tómese unos días… los espero aquí el lunes._

_-Bien. Aquí estaremos. _

_-Hágame el favor y dígale a Demming que venga._

_-Sí, señor. Adiós._

_-Adiós._

Kate y Rick salen del despacho de Gates.

_-Tom… Demming, Gates quiere verte._

El sin decir nada entra al despacho de Gates.

Kate le comunica las noticias a Kevin y enseguida llega Esposito y se abrazan y le cuentan las noticias también.

Demming enseguida sale del despacho de Gates.

_-Bien, óiganme todos… La detective Beckett vuelve a trabajar en la 12. Se incorporara el lunes. Ah y también vuelve Castle. _

Todos los presentes aplauden.

_-Bueno, bueno, bueno… basta de pavadas. A trabajar. _

Le estrecha la mano a Kate.

_-Bienvenida, Kate._

_-Gracias, Tom._

_-Por cierto, luego te hare colocar un escritorio._

Kate mira a su antiguo escritorio ocupado por las cosas de Demming.

_-Oh, claro. Gracias._

_-Los veo el lunes._

_-Aquí estaremos. _

Kate y Rick se van.

Una vez fuera del edificio, Kate se pone a llorar.

_-¿Qué sucede, Kate?_

_-No sé si voy a poder trabajar bajo las órdenes de Demming, Castle. _

_-Yo estaré aquí contigo, Kate. Podrás. Y veras que en poco tiempo ese volverá a ser tú puesto nuevamente. _

Castle la abraza y luego le da un cálido beso. Detienen un taxi y parten rumbo al departamento de el a preparar la cena con sus padres.


	7. Chapter 7

A las nueve de la noche, la cena ya estaba lista y la mesa puesta. Kate, Rick y Martha aguardaban a que Jim llegue y que Alexis, quien ha adelantado su visita al enterarse de las nuevas noticias, termine de vestirse.

_-Así que, Kate… ¿han vuelto a la 12? Todo vuelve a la normalidad._

_-No estaría tan segura, Martha…_

_-...el puesto de Kate… esta tomado._

_-¡Oh! Entonces…_

_-Volvemos a la 12 pero bajo el mando de alguien más. _

_-Y ese alguien más no es otro más ni menos que Demming. _

_-Un ex._

_-¡Oh! Entiendo. Bueno sé que podrán sobrellevarlo y pronto recuperaras tu lugar, Kate._

_-Eso mismo le he estado diciendo. _

Kate está a punto de responder pero suena el timbre, al mismo tiempo que Alexis desciende las escaleras.

Rick abre la puerta y le da la bienvenida a Jim.

_-Buenas noches, Richard._

_-Buenas noches, Jim. Un gusto volver a verlo._

_-Lo mismo digo._

Jim y Rick estrechan sus manos.

Luego, Jim va hacia Martha y Alexis y las saluda con un caballeroso beso en sus manos, y luego va a donde Kate y la abraza.

_-Cariño, te extrañaba mucho._

_-Yo a ti, papá._

Rick invita a todos a pasar a acomodarse alrededor de la mesa y sirve la comida: lasaña boloñesa.

_-Muy rico, Richard. Imagino que has sido el creador de esta exquisitez._

_-No es por agrandarme, pero sí, esta obra maestra ha sido mía._

Todos ríen y Kate revolotea los ojos.

_-Entonces… Me alegro mucho que hayas vuelto, Katie… pero presiento que esta comida se debe a algo más… ¿Acaso hay algo que contarme? ¿Voy a ser abuelo?_

Castle empalidece de repente.

_-¡Oh, no, papá! No es eso. _

_-Jim soy muy joven para volver a ser abuela._

_-Bueno, disculpe, Martha, pero yo siento que ya soy viejo para no serlo aun._

_-En fin… papá, Martha… dejemos ese tema de lado. No estoy embarazada._

_-La reunión es simplemente para comunicarles, aunque tu madre ya lo sabes, que vamos a casarnos._

_-Sí, y no será una fecha tan lejana… _

_-¡Oh, Katie! Eso es fantástico. _

Jim solloza y se pone de pie para abrazar a su hija y luego a Rick.

_-Los felicito, chicos. _

_-Gracias, Jim._

Alexis se queda congelada.

_-¿Alexis, estas bien?_

_-Si… es decir… ¡Sí! Ya sabía que le habías propuesto matrimonio antes y… pero pensé… Me alegro mucho por ustedes. De verdad._

Alexis se levanta y abraza a su padre y a Kate juntos.

-_Bueno, yo propongo que esto se merece un brindis. ¿Qué tal si abrimos un champagne?_

_-Me parece una excelente idea, Martha. Yo no bebo, pero los acompaño con mi vaso de gaseosa._

_-Oh, perdón, Jim, yo no…_

_-Está bien, Martha. Es un tema superado._

Rick trae un champagne, lo descorcha, y sirve. Brindan.

Continúan la noche hablando de la fiesta, el viaje de bodas y demás. Antes de la medianoche, Alexis se excusa para irse a dormir, Jim se marcha y Martha dice que ella lavara los platos, así Rick y Kate pueden ir a descansar.

Rick y Kate se dirigen al cuarto de él. Se colocan en ropa de dormir. Ella con una larga camisa rosada de él. Y se acuestan. Ella entre los brazos de él. Pensativos, mirando el techo.

_-Rick… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_-Claro._

_-¿Por qué te has puesto pálido cuando mi padre dijo lo de ser abuelo? ¿Es porque no quieres tener más hijos?_

_-No… es que… no lo sé, Kate. En verdad siempre pensé que sería solo Alexis, pero la realidad es que había renunciado a encontrar al amor de mi vida, y no quería volver a tener un hijo sin formar una familia como corresponde… _

_-Lo entiendo. ¿Y ahora, qué piensas?_

_-Que encontré al amor de mi vida._

Ambos se miran y se sonríen. Luego comienzan a besarse, al principio suave y dulce, luego más pasionalmente. Él le desabotona la camisa y le recorre todo el cuerpo a besos. Kate suspira de placer. Luego, ella lo besa a él.

Una vez que la situación va subiendo de intensidad, él atina a apartarse un segundo para tomar protecciones, pero ella tira de él obligándolo a volver a lo que estaban.

_-¿Estas segura, Kate?_

_-Muy segura, Rick._

Hacen el amor, más de una vez y luego se quedan dormidos abrazados…

A/N: Cortito, pero espero que les haya gustado. Perdón por la espera.


End file.
